1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new emulsifier mixtures based on selected-nonionic surfactants and to their use for the production of PIT emulsions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mixtures of hydrophilic emulsifiers and hydrophobic co-emulsifiers are normally used for the production of fine-droplet emulsions by the phase inversion temperature (PIT) method (cf. DE-A1 38 19 193, DE-A1 40 10 393, DE-A1 4 140 562, DE-A1 43 18 171, DE-A1 43 37 041, DE-A1 44 11 557 [Henkel]). According to the prior art, the proportions of emulsifier and co-emulsifier have to be adapted to the oil character (expressed through the so-called ACN number) for PIT emulsion technology. Accordingly, there are no known emulsifier/co-emulsifier mixtures which would be capable of emulsifying various oils under the same temperature conditions by the PFT method. It is obvious that such mixtures would make the production of stable emulsions much easier. Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide emulsifier mixtures without any of the disadvantages mentioned above for the production of PIT emulsions.
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing quantities of ingredients or reaction conditions used herein are to be understood as modified in all instances by the term "about."
3. Description of the Invention
The present invention relates to emulsifier mixtures containing
(a) fatty acid ethoxylates and PA1 (b) partial glycerides. PA1 (b1) products of the addition of 2 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide and/or 0 to 5 moles of propylene oxide onto linear fatty alcohols-containing 8 to 22 carbon atoms and onto alkylphenols containing 8 to 15 carbon atoms in the alkyl group; PA1 (b2) glycerol monoesters and diesters and sorbitan monoesters and diesters of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids containing 6 to 22 carbon atoms and ethylene oxide adducts thereof; PA1 (b3) alkyl mono- and oligoglycosides containing 8 to 22 carbon atoms in the alkyl group and ethoxylated analogs thereof; PA1 (b4) adducts of 15 to 60 moles of ethylene oxide with castor, oil and/or hydrogenated caster oil; PA1 (b5) polyol esters and, in particular, polyglycerol esters such as, for example, polyglycerol polyricinoleate or polyglycerol poly-12-hydroxystearate. Mixtures of compounds from several of these classes are also suitable; PA1 (b6) products of the addition of 2 to 15 moles of ethylene oxide onto castor oil and/or hydrogenated castor oil; PA1 (b7) partial esters based on linear, branched, unsaturated or saturated C.sub.12/22 fatty acids, ricinoleic acid and 12-hydroxystearic acid and glycerol, polyglycerol, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol, sugar alcohols (for example sorbitol) and polyglucosides (for example cellulose); PA1 (b8) trialkyl phosphates; PA1 (b9) wool wax alcohols; PA1 (b10) polysiloxane/polyalkyl polyether copolymers and corresponding derivatives; PA1 (b11) mixed esters of pentaerythritol, fatty acids, citric acid and fatty alcohol according to DE-PS 11 65 574 and PA1 (b12) polyalkylene glycols.
It has surprisingly been found that the mixtures according to the invention enable PIT emulsions to be produced at a given phase inversion temperature irrespective of the ACN number, i.e. the polarity of the oils. Accordingly, the mixtures are suitable for emulsifying a broad range of oils, irrespective of their character, under the same conditions.
Fatty acid ethoxylates
Fatty acid ethoxylates suitable as emulsifier component (a) preferably correspond to formula (I): EQU R.sup.1 CO(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.n H (I)
in which R.sup.1 CO is a linear or branched acyl group containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms and n is a number of 5 to 50 and preferably 15 to 35. Typical examples are products of the addition of 20 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide with lauric acid, isotridecanoic acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, palmitoleic acid, stearic acid, isostearic acid, oleic acid, elaidic acid, petroselic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, elaeostearic acid, arachic acid, gadoleic acid, behenic acid and erucic acid and the technical mixtures thereof obtained, for example, in the pressure hydrolysis of natural fats and oils or in the reduction of aldehydes from Roelen's oxo synthesis. Adducts of 20 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide with fatty acids containing 16 to 18 carbon atoms are preferably used.
Partial glycerides
Partial glycerides suitable as emulsifier component (b) preferably correspond to formula (II): ##STR1##
in which R.sup.2 CO is a linear or branched acyl group containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms and x, y and z together stand for 0 or for numbers of 1 to 50 and preferably 15 to 35. Typical examples of partial glycerides suitable for the purposes of the invention are lauric acid monoglyceride, cocofatty acid monoglyceride, palmitic acid monoglyceride, stearic acid monoglyceride, isostearic acid monoglyceride, oleic acid monoglyceride and tallow fatty acid monoglyceride and adducts thereof with 5 to 50 and preferably 20 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide. Monoglycerides or technical monoglyceride-dominated mono/diglyceride mixtures corresponding to formula (II) in which R.sup.2 CO is a linear acyl group containing 16 to 18 carbon atoms are preferably used.
Emulsifier mixtures containing components (a) and (b) in a ratio by weight of 10:90 to 90:10, preferably 25:75 to 75:25 and more preferably 40:60 to 60:40 are normally used.
Commercial applications
Stable PIT emulsions containing oils of various polarities can be produced with the emulsifier mixtures. Accordingly, the present invention also relates to the use of the emulsifier mixtures for the production of PIT emulsions, the mixtures generally being used in quantities of 1 to 10% by weight and preferably 3 to 8% by weight, based on the emulsions.
Oils
Suitable oils are, for example. Guerbet alcohols based on fatty alcohols containing 6 to 18 and preferably 8 to 10 carbon atoms, esters of linear C.sub.6-20 fatty acids with linear C.sub.6-20 fatty alcohols, esters of branched C.sub.6-13 carboxylic acids with linear C.sub.6-20 fatty alcohols, esters of linear C.sub.6-18 fatty acids with branched alcohols, more particularly 2-ethyl hexanol, esters of linear and/or branched fatty acids with polyhydric alcohols (for example dimer diol or trimer triol) and/or Guerbet alcohols, triglycerides based on C.sub.6-10 fatty acids, vegetable oils, branched primary alcohols, substituted cyclohexanes. Guerbet carbonates, dialkyl ethers and/or aliphatic or naphthenic hydrocarbons which are used in quantities of normally 10 to 50% by weight and preferably 15 to 35% by weight.
The PIT emulsions may be used for a number of applications, but are preferably used for the production of skin-care and hair-care products such as for example, hair shampoos, hair lotions, foam baths, cremes, lotions or emollients. They may also contain surfactants, co-emulsifiers, superfatting agents, stabilizers, waxes, consistency regulators, thickeners, cationic polymers, silicone compounds, biogenic agents, antidandruff agents, film formers, preservatives, hydrotropes, solubilizers, UV absorbers, dyes and fragrances and the like as further auxiliaries and additives.
Typical examples of suitable surfactants are fatty alcohol polyglycol ether sulfates, monoglyceride sulfates, mono- and/or dialkylsulfosuccinates, fatty acid isethionates, fatty acid sarcosinates, fatty acid taurides, ether carboxylic acids, alkyl oligoglucosides, fatty acid glucamides, alkyl amidobetaines and/or preferably vegetable protein fatty acid condensates.
Suitable co-emulsifiers are, for example, nonionic surfactants from at least one of the following groups:
The addition products of ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide with fatty alcohols, alkylphenols, glycerol monoesters and diesters and sorbitan monoestes and diesters of fatty acids or with castor oil are known, commercially available products. They are homolog mixtures of which the average degree of alkoxylation corresponds to the ratio between the quantities of ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide and substrate with which the addition reaction is carried out.
C.sub.8/18 alkyl mono- and oligoglycosides, their production and their use as surfactants are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,318, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,535, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,828, DE-OS 19 43 689, DE-OS 20 36 472 and DE-A1 30 01 064 and EP-A 0 077 167. They are produced in particular by reacting glucose or oligosaccharides with primary C.sub.8/18 alcohols. So far as the glycoside unit is concerned, both monoglycosides in which a cyclic sugar unit is attached to the fatty alcohol by a glycoside bond and oligomeric glycosides with a degree of oligomerization of preferably up to about 8 are suitable. The degree of oligomerization is a statistical mean value on which the homolog distribution typical of such technical products is based.
Zwitterionic surfactants may also be used as emulsifiers. Zwitterionic surfactants are surface-active compounds which contain at least one quaternary ammonium group and at least one carboxylate and one sulfonate group in the molecule. Particularly suitable zwitterionic surfactants are the so-called betaines, such as the N-alkyl-N,N-dimethyl ammonium-glycinates, for example cocoalkyl dimethyl ammonium glycinate, N-acylaminopropyl-N,N-dimethyl ammonium glycinates, for example cocoacylaminopropyl dimethyl ammonium glycinate, and 2-alkyl-3-carboxylmethyl-3-hydroxyethyl imidazolines containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl or acyl group and cocacylaminoethyl hydroxyethyl carboxymethyl glycinate. The fatty acid amide derivatives known under the CTFA name of Cocamidopropyl Betaine is particularly preferred. Ampholytic surfactants are also suitable emulsifiers. Ampholytic surfactants are surface-active compounds which, in addition to a C.sub.8/18 alkyl or acyl group, contain at least one free amino group and at least one --COOH-- or --SO.sub.3 H-- group in the molecule and which are capable of forming inner salts. Examples of suitable ampholytic surfactants are N-alkyl glycines, N-alkyl propionic acids, N-alkylaminobutyric acids. N-alkyliminodipropionic acids, N-hydroxyethyl-N-alkylamidopropyl glycines, N-alkyl taurines, N-alkyl sarcosines, 2-alkylaminopropionic acids and alkylaminoacetic acids containing around 8 to 18 carbon atoms in the alkyl group. Particularly preferred ampholytic surfactants are N-cocoalkylaminopropionate, cocoacylaminoethyl aminopropionate and C.sub.12/18 acyl sarcosine. Besides the ampholytic emulsifiers, quaternary emulsifiers may also be used, those of the esterquat type, preferably methyl-quanternized difatty acid triethanolamine ester salts, being particularly preferred.
The superfatting agents used may be such substances as, for example, lanolin and lecithin and polyethoxylated or acylated lanolin and lecithin derivatives, polyol fatty acid esters and fatty acid alkanolamides, the latter also serving as foam stabilizers. Suitable consistency regulators are above all, fatty alcohols containing 12 to 22 and preferably 16 to 18 carbon atoms. These substances are preferably used in combination with alkyl oligoglucosides and/or fatty acid-N-methyl glucamides of the same chain length and/or polyglycerol poly-12-hydroxystearates. Suitable thickeners are, for example, polysaccharides, more particularly xanthan gum, guar guar, agar agar, alginates and tyloses, carboxymethyl cellulose and hydroxyethyl cellulose, relatively high molecular weight polyethylene glycol monoesters and diesters of fatty acids, polyacrylates, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl pyrrolidone, surfactants such as, for example, ethoxylated fatty acid glycerides, esters of fatty acids with polyols such as, for example, pentaerythritol or trimethylol propane, narrow-range fatty alcohol ethoxylates or alkyl oligoglucosides and electrolytes, such as sodium chloride and ammonium chloride.
Suitable cationic polymers are, for example, cationic cellulose derivatives, cationic starch, copolymers of diallyl ammonium salts and acrylamides, quaternized vinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl imidazole polymers such as, for example, Luviquat.RTM. (BASF AG, Ludwigshafen, FRG), condensation products of polyglycols and amines, quaternized collagen polypeptides such as, for example, Lauryldimonium Hydroxypropyl Hydrolyzed Collagen (Lamequat.RTM.L/Gruau GmbH), quaternized wheat polypeptides, polyethyleneimine, cationic silicone polymers such as, for example, Amidomethicone or Dow Corning (Dow Corning Co., USA), copolymers of adipic acid and dimethyl aminohydroxypropyl diethylenetriamine (Cartaretine.RTM., Sandow/CH), polyaminopolyamides as described, for example, in FR-A 2252840 and crosslinked water-soluble polymers thereof, cationic chitin derivatives such as, for example, quaternized chitosan, optionally in microcrystalline distribution, condensation products of dihaloalkyls such as, for example, dibromobutane with bis-dialkylamines such as, for example, bis-dimethylamino-1,3-propane, cationic guar gum such as, for example, Jaquar.degree. CBS, Jaguar.RTM. C-17, Jaguar.RTM. C-16 of Celanese/USA, quaternized ammonium salt polymers such as, for example, Mirapol.RTM. A-15, Mirapol.RTM. AD-1, Mirapol.RTM. AZ-1 of Miranol/USA.
Suitable silicone compounds are, for example, dimethyl polysiloxanes, methyl phenyl polysiloxanes, cyclic silicones and amino-, fatty acid, alcohol-, polyether-, epoxy, fluorine- and/or alkyl-modified silicone compounds which may be both liquid and resin-like at room temperature. Typical examples of fats are glycerides while suitable waxes are inter alia beeswax, paraffin wax or microwaxes, optionally in combination with hydrophilic waxes, for example cetostearyl alcohol. The pearlescing waxes used may be, in particularly, mono- and difatty acid esters of polyalkylene glycols, partial glycerides or esters of fatty alcohols with polybasic carboxylic acids or hydroxycarboxylic acids. Suitable stabilizers are metal salts of fatty acids such as, for example, magnesium, aluminum and/or zinc stearate. Biogenic agents in the context of the invention are, for example, bisabolol, allantoin, phytantriol, panthenol, AHA acids, plant extracts and vitamin complexes. Suitable antidandruf agents are climbazol, octopirex and zinc pyrethion. Typical film formers are, for example, chitosan, microcrystalline chitosan, quanterized chitosan, polyvinyl, pyrrolidone, vinyl pyrrolidone/vinyl acetate copolymers, polymers of the acrylic acid series, quaternary cellulose derivatives, collagen, hyaluronic acid and salts thereof and similar compounds. In addition, hydrotropes such as, for example, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, propylene glycol or glucose may be used to improve flow behavior. Suitable preservatives are, for example, phenoxyethanol, formaldehyde solution, parabens, pentanefiol or sorbic acid. Suitable dyes are any of the substances suitable and approved for cosmetic purposes as listed, for example in the publication "Kosmetische Farbemittel" of the Farbstoffkommission der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft, Verlag Chemie, Weinheim, 1984, pages 81 to 106. These dyes are normally used in concentrations of 0.001 to 0.1% by weight, based on the mixture as a whole.
The total percentage content of auxiliaries and additives may be from 1 to 50% by weight and is preferably from 5 to 40% by weight, based on the particular formulation.